


Overworked

by peachcandykiddo



Series: Chill Iwaois [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ):, M/M, Middle School, Minor Injuries, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, but it could be romantic I didn't choose to specify, either is great, middle school iwaoi makes my heart doki doki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: Oikawa's always had problems with his knee, and problems with setting limits for himself when practicing. So Hajime isn't surprised when he gets a call from his best friend late at night with a plea for help because of his knee.





	Overworked

Hajime was sitting in his room on his bed, sort of, when Oikawa called him. He was hanging backwards off of it with his head resting on the ground, half-reading a book for class. He was tired, so his eyes just barely skimmed over the words

 

Now when he meant tired, Hajime meant he was absolutely exhausted. He had made it through the beginning of the first term alright, but everything was starting to wear down on him a little. Being one of the seniors that all the younger kids looked to for guidance, and being the vice captain (and helping manage Oikawa’s duties) on top of that was a bit harder than he expected. 

 

Hajime had been — still was — confident he could do it. He couldn’t guarantee that he wasn’t going to be dead on his feet 90% of the time, but he could do it. 

 

Suddenly, his phone began ringing, extremely loud from its spot on the floor right next to his ear.

 

He cringed slightly and picked up the phone, answering the the call and putting it to his ear, “Hey, this is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

He had forgotten to check the contact name, so he just used his standard greeting for when he answered the phone, however his voice sounded slightly strained due to him being upside down.

 

“Yeah I know that Iwa-chan, I’m the one who called you—” a familiar voice came from the other line, interrupted by a sudden, strangled squeak, “Can you maybe come to the gym? Like right now? I need some help.”

 

“Jesus Christ Shittykawa, why are you still at the gym? It’s like,” Hajime paused a moment to look at the clock that sat on his nightstand, and another one to actually decipher what time it was since he was still upside down, “It’s like eleven why the hell are you still there? Practice finished five hours ago, you said you were gonna stay back and clean, I don’t think cleaning takes you five hours.”

 

“Yeah yeah I know,” Oikawa quickly dismissed Hajime’s aggressive worrying, “Can you just come here please? I’m in a bit of a situation and I need help. Bring some ice too.”

 

Iwaizumi folded the top corner of his page down, closed his book, and tossed it up onto his bed, “Yeah, I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

 

“Thanks Iwa-chan.”

 

“Yeah, don’t mention it.”

 

Iwaizumi hung up after that, and brought his knees closer to his face so they were no longer resting on his bed, and rolled backwards so he was fully on the floor. He stood up quickly, and adjusted one of his socks that was slipping off his foot slightly. 

 

Shoving his phone in his shorts pocket, Iwaizumi walked out of his room, grabbing his jacket off of the back of his desk chair.

 

He ran down the stairs, and into the living room, where his mom sat on the couch with a book, “Hey mom, Tooru’s at the gym and he says he really needs my help.”

 

She looked up from her book, “Do you have your phone?”

 

He pulled it out of his pocket quickly to show her, “Yep, right here.”

 

She nodded in his direction, “Okay, be careful, and either be back here or call me in an hour.”

 

Hajime nodded, “Okay.”

 

He then walked into the kitchen as quickly as he could, and filled a plastic bag with ice. He wasn’t quite sure why Oikawa needed ice, but he was bringing it anyways.

 

Hajime put the ice in one pocket of his jacket, and his phone in the other. As he slipped his tennis shoes onto his feet he zipped up his jacket, and ran out the door.

 

He ran all the way to the school, thankful it was within a few miles of his house and not farther away. 

 

Bracing himself for the brightness, Hajime pushed the door to the gym open, and just as expected the area around the entrance was flooded instantly with light. He squinted slightly, in the twenty minutes he had spent running over his eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, so the light was uncomfortable.

 

Hajime spotted Oikawa as soon as he stepped inside. His friend was laying in the middle of the court, with one leg bent and the knee pointing towards the ceiling. His arms lay outstretched beside him, and his phone was laying near his hand.

 

Oikawa didn’t even notice that Hajime was there until he had knelt down next to him and dropped the bag of ice on his chest, “Hey dumbass.”

 

Quickly, Oikawa sat up and took the ice from where it sat on his chest, “Hey Iwa-chan! Thanks for the ice, my knee locked up and I can’t move it like at all.”

 

Hajime frowned, “Have you been here since practice ended?”

 

The question wasn’t needed, he knew the answer already, but Hajime wanted to hear Oikawa confirm it.

 

“Yeah… Sorry Iwa-chan.”

 

“Have you even eaten dinner?”

 

“Uhh, no?” Oikawa placed the ice on his knee, shivering slightly at the cold, “That is unless you count half a banana as dinner.”

 

Hajime sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on Oikawa’s chest, “You’re a dumbass. Don’t work yourself so hard.”

 

“Sorry Iwa-chan,” Oikawa apologized again, “It’s just, this is my last year to beat Shiratorizawa while I’m still in middle school. I don’t want that chance to go away.”

 

“I do too, but you have to know your limits. Now shut up and stay still, I’m missing like an hour of sleep helping you out, so you might as well let me rest a little bit while you wait to be able to move your knee again.”

 

Hajime felt Oikawa nod slightly, and he tucked his knees up next to him and curled up with his head resting on his best friend’s chest.

 

So badly, he wanted to just close his eyes and fall asleep for real, but he had to get home soon. But at the same time, it was so tempting… Maybe just for a few minutes. He was so tired, and Oikawa was really warm.

 

Hajimelet his eyelids fall closed, and he drifted off quickly.

 

At some point he was vaguely aware of a phone ringing, Oikawa’s voice, and then he  being shifted slightly as Oikawa laid back on the ground. Then Hajime fell asleep again, his head back in its place on Oikawa’s chest.

 

That morning when some of the first years walked into practice, they saw their captain and vice captain laying in the middle of the court, both fast asleep. It was then they realized their indestructible captains weren’t as indestructible as they seemed, and the workload on them decreased significantly, to reasons unknown only to the two who laid sprawled out on the floor.


End file.
